User blog:CsPPP/Have At Thee, Yee "Good" Samaritan!
◾Ehem* And my next theory is... The Machine is /The/ Machine! Thank you very much for reading and you can now give me kudos as I already know this will come true. 8D []: /command=execute LongCornyPauseForEffect; []: /command=hold; []: /command=StillHolding; []: /command=execute TrueBeginning|whispers; Look! Over there! I don't believe my eyes! Is that a Cs PPP in his natural habitat? He seems to be sniffing a twinkie of some sort. Oh, wait, nope, that's a box of cheez-its. Now he's sitting down on what appears to be... a /chair/, hmm, imagine that, such a strange creature. Now, you must understand something about the Cs PPP species. They are avid TV fans and once they've latched onto a show (if they deem it worthy after a while) then they will stay loyal to the end. Though they are not yet developed enough yet to fully understand what goes on inside different devices, they are actually capable of using technology to their benefit! In fact, very, very recently I witnessed one using a computer to "type" something up. Finally, and above all else, they are very, extremely and utterly idealistic; it has been determined that there is no number to count or limit to be reached for the ideas a single Cs PPP can come up with... on one single subject! Oh gosh!!! It's coming up to me. Now, it's slowly pushing me aside (this is fascinating, it doesn't seem to want to push me fully off my own chair). Now it's trying to take the computerereeee (sorry, spelling is a bit diffffffficolt wenn your figggghting). []: /command=execute ...ThisEntireBeginningByFiringSquad|ifyoudon'tgetthateitherdon'tfeelbad; Alright, so this theory is about basically everything that was brought up in the last episode (Lethe). So let's start with the most obvious: Control. It was inevitable that this day would come. The day when she would come out guns blazing so to speak, and boy she did, but who is Control exactly. What are her interests and why does she do what she does? So I surmise that she is, and of course this is pretty obvious, the head honcho for the US's surveillance programs, the top link in the chain of command for that super secret, ultra clandestine sector of the government, the big boss, the one woman show, the... yeah, you get it. Cue fake laughter for oldest joke in the book. It seems that back when the government first began looking for a system like our machine they sort of created an entire field to research this (Samaritan, our machine etc.). This would be separate from the NSA as, though the principles of surveillance are the same, this would have taken it to a whole new level of observing as well as secrecy. We've seen numerous times how what The Machine does and what the NSA does function entirely separate from each other. Take the NSA POI from early on in the show himself. He went about his business of making reports while The Machine silently "corrected" his reports to show who really needed to be looked at in more depth. "But c'mon now, the NSA plays such a major role in what The Machine does or even why it can do what it does, and didn't you just mention that it makes some of those much needed reports?" It's true, the NSA does play a huge role in the show, mostly via its feeds that The Machine uses, but it has only ever been said that The Machine /uses/ the NSA feeds, not that it is using the NSA specifically to fulfill its directives, besides the feeds, which I'm sure now that it's so engrained that it may not even need them. Now, every good organization has to have a leader, and Special Council wasn't going to quite cut it, plus, you know what they say: behind every good man is an even greater woman. This is where Control would come in and hence the name. Her job is to oversee all of the programs under development, and after Finch made the breakthrough first, she shut down all other programs or so she thought. It's not hard to believe that after months of work, other scientists and engineers wouldn't be very attached to their work, especially if it was a major breakthrough. It's apparent now that Claypool saved his work on separate drives and gave them to a "Rudy" for safe keeping. Control though, being as thorough as she is, of course would know about this as some of the work done to Samaritan most likely "went missing". Now she is trying to tie things up and at the end of Lethe she just happened to run into Finch, whom she knows built our machine. How could she know about Finch, and what up with Hersh being 'in the know' as well? This is actually a simple examination of some facts. Back in God Mode at the end of season 2, Special Council and Hersh eventually wound up meeting Finch & company at the place The Machine was supposed to be held. After all that Hersh has been through and all that was said in front of him it is hard to see how he couldn't have figured it out. Also, they both answer to Control so I'm sure he informed her of Finch's existence sooner or later. Before moving on to our next topic, I would just like to say that I absolutely love Guru's latest assumption that it's not just the US that's doing this, but it's really a huge international organization that is simply using the US as home base so to speak. Now that, my friends, is one of the most brilliant ideas I've heard about the entire scope of the show. If only it were her writing this right now, we'd all be so much more enlightened. One can only dream that one day some other species besides a Cs PPP will dominate this thread. So onwards and forwards to Samaritan, though I've kind of sort of explained a lot of what I think so far! Obviously, another government program that was shut down, but where did it go next? Let me start to answer with what I think by saying that I do not think the Decima story line is over by a long shot. If so then I would consider that one of the weaker parts of the POI storyline thus far, very weak indeed, but alas, I have more faith than that and I /know/ they have something more in store for us. There are several possibilities here with Decima. I'm not one to think that they are too closely related to Vigilance, though they very easily could be. My overall guess is that they're trying to find Samaritan for themselves, or they are already working for it and performing its bidding. I am so torn between these two ideas that I'll just simply go over both! Why? Because I love to torcher both readers and myself with extra long posts, and because I can! Let's think back to the virus. What was its underlying purpose? To find and infect a machine such as ours if one did, in fact, exist. It seemed to do its job quite well. This is where the possibilities split. First, what if they are looking for Samaritan. Well, the virus would then have seemed to have given them quite a bit more info about some of The Machine's functions, such as where and when it would call a payphone, let alone the fact that it would call a payphone as a reset measure in the first place. Claypool seemed to mention that Samaritan still had some problems and that it wasn't quite done yet, which might make it more vulnerable to attack. Didn't you ever find it funny that Greer disappeared towards the end of God Mode? Well, perhaps he wasn't "on his way", as he put it, to our machine's call location, but perhaps to some place related to Samaritan's operations or even Samaritan's location itself. Being more susceptible to invasion they would most certainly have picked off the easiest target. Now you might say, "Well, if it was so easy to get into then what could they do to fix it, after all didn't they have to have help from Finch's code in order to even just find a machine in the first place?" True, it would be very easy to get into for them, that is until they got to it and reprogrammed it to their specifications, perhaps even infusing it with Finch's code. After all, he did say that he could encrypt The Machine so completely that no one could get in afterwards. Mimic some of that security and your set. It would end up being a war of machines between Decima with Samaritan-infused-with-Finch-code (its ultimate weakness as Harold would have to destroy his own code) and Finch & company with The Machine. Interesting enough that Greer would use the terms old gods and new gods. Perhaps Decima is trying to use the new gods (Samaritan with Finch code) to replace the old gods (our machine). The second possibility is just as feasible, and that's that Decima is actually already following Samaritan, that Samaritan not only survived being "Deactivated" but is up and running while already forming its own defense. It could have determined long ago, via security footage, that it had been destined to be shut down at a certain date without being properly finished. The only probably explanation there would be that another machine had been completed and built as well, which could have prompted it to make the virus so as to search for another machine. Finding one would be very significant and action would have to be taken immediately as system conflict would be inevitable. Decima could have disappeared for a while to prepare for "war" between the machines. These ideas bring me to back to Claypool. I am leaning more towards the idea that he is not really sick with a brain tumor, though he could very well have one, but I am actually more inclined to believe that he is just suffering from drugs used on him by Control and others (Vigilance or Decima maybe?). While I do think his "condition" is real to him and that he's not faking, I do think his full consciousness will return. Afterwards will come the twisty part. He seemed very, very attached to Samaritan and his work on it. My guess is that Harold will ask him for help shutting down, or making sure is shut down, Samaritan, but with his attachment to it, he will actually end up betraying Finch and doing just the opposite: trying to actually improve/finish his design. Finally, Root's predicament. I actually feel that the answer to all her mysterious contact with The Machine is pretty underwhelming considering, though it might not necessarily be this way. She could very well be communicating with it just by talking and waiting for "her" to make some kind of communication (Morse code) back using some nearby electronic device. My idea is simply that during the time when she went missing (remember when Shaw finally!!! asked where Root was at the end of The Devil's Share?) it seems like she had all the time in the world to modify her cage/surroundings to ensure proper communication with The Machine. She didn't seem to mind being locked up in there so much as she did not communicating with "her", hence why she came back. Also, I did not notice until it was brought up that The Machine does seem to be retasking her, probably to save Harold and the gang. Go Root! As always, thank you for reading my ungodly long theoretical rants about nothing (that's probably all wrong). I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, do not be afraid to post your own theories if you've got 'em! I mean, seriously, I feel like an insane person with no life who just sits here and makes up all these wacky theories all day. None of which are likely going to happen, but that's where the exit clause comes in! 8D If your right, who knows, you may just wind up with those kudos. []: /command=execute WeOut; Category:Blog posts